harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lavender Brown
Lavender Brown (n. 1979- f. 1998) es una bruja que asistió al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y fue seleccionada para la Casa Gryffindor. Era muy buena amiga de su compañera de habitación Parvati Patil. En su tercer año, Lavender comenzó a estudiar Adivinación, asignatura que le fascinaba, y simpatizaba con la profesora Sybill Trelawney, a quien respetaba en gran medida. En su quinto año, Lavender se unió al Ejército de Dumbledore, una organización fundada y dirigida por Harry Potter, a pesar de que en un principio dudaba de las afirmaciones de Harry sobre el regreso de Voldemort. Durante su sexto año, estuvo saliendo con Ron Weasley durante una temporada, aunque rompieron al poco tiempo. En su último año escolar, Lavender se unió al reconstituido E.D. para oponer resistencia al control de los mortífagos sobre Hogwarts, y luchó en la Batalla de Hogwarts, en la que fue matada por Fenrir Greyback. Biografía Primeros años Lavender nació en 1979 o 1980, su padre y su madre, eran de sangre pura. Ella recibió su carta de aceptación del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a la edad de once años y compró su material escolar en el Callejón Diagon antes de comenzar su primer año. Educación en Hogwarts Primer año Ella fue una de las primeras en ser seleccionada. Fue seleccionada para Gryffindor. Compartió dormitorio con Parvati Patil , Hermione Granger, Fay Dumbar y otra chica desconocida.. Se hizo gran amiga de Parvati y casi nunca se la veia sin ella. Segundo año En su segundo año ella fue uno de las personas que asistiron a la clase de historia en la que el profesor Binns habló sobre la camara de los secretos. Ella escuchó atentamente a sus explicaciones. Más tarde ella se apuntó al club de duelo y cuando Snape desarmó a Lockhart ella recogió su varita y se la entrego. Es posible que por su personalidad se sintiera atraida por el profesor al igual que otras muchas mujeres. Al final de año se sintió muy desiluniada por que Lockhart resultó ser un fraude. Tercer año En su tercer año ella escogió Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas como optativa. Cuando la professora Trelaweny adivino el Grim en la taza de Harry ella al principio no sabia que era un Grim. Pronto desarollo una buena relacion con la professora Trelawny que adivino cuando Binky, su conejo, moriria. Ella dijo que el dia 16 de octubre seria el dia de la muerte de Binky. Ese mismo dia ella recibió una nota de sus padres anunciando que Binky havia muerto. Cuarto año En su Cuarto año Lavender asistió al Baile de Navidad con Seamus Finnigan posiblemente solo como amigos. Ese mismo año Lavander asistio a la classe de Cuidados donde Hagrid `presentó los escregutos. Al final de la clase ella fue una de las que se quedo a recoger a los que se habian escapado. En Defensa contra las artes oscuras el professor Ojo-Loco Moddy impuso sobre ella el hechizo imperativo humillandola haciendola imitar a una ardilla. Quinto año Al principio ella creyó la propaganda del ministerio que decia que Harry mentia. Poco a poco fue creyendo más las palabras de Harry y finalmente se unio al Ejercito de Dumbledore. Cuando el ED practica el petronus ella tan solo consigue bocanadas de humo platedo y se frustra diciendo que ella no puede hacerlo. Cuando Umbridge despidio a Trelaweny ella estava muy triste por ella pero pronto se le paso porque le gustaba mas el nuevo professor. Firenze del qual ella y Parvati estavan enamoradas pese a ser un centauro. Casi a finales de año ella consigue escapar con muchos de los miembros del ED cuando la brigada inquisitorial i Dolores Umbridge les pillan. thumb|248px|Lavender besando a Ronthumb|[[Cho Chang, Horace Slughorn y Lavander alzando la varita en honor a Albus Dumbledore.]] Sexto año En su sexto año, Lavender sale con Ron Weasley, a quien llama cariñosamente "Ro-Ro". Al comienzo de esta relación, Hermione deja de hablar con Ron, pero a medida que van haciendo las paces, Lavender no aguanta la atención que Ron le presta a su amiga. Finalmente corta con Ron cuando le ve salir del dormitorio de los chicos con Hermione (en realidad Harry también estaba con ellos, pero llevaba puestasu capa invisible). Ron llevaba tiempo intentando dejar esta relación, por lo que se siente aliviado por no haber tenido que cortar él. Séptimo año En su séptimo año, durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, ella se unio al reconstruido ED. Lavender es atacada por Fenrir Greyback del cual es salvada por Hermione de su ataque. No obstante en la película Fenrir Greyback la muerde y tras eso Hermione Granger lo tira al abismo y Lavander muere. Sin embargo, se puede apreciar que Lavender ya estaba muerta mucho antes de que Hermione derrotara a Greyback. Etimologia Lavander traducido quiere decir Lavanda una flor o un color. La Lavanda puede simbolizar cariño, limpieza o encubrimiento. En la cultura oriental aveces el color lavanda sirve para representar la decadencia y el placer. Curiosamente su nombre es un color y su apellido Brown tambien. Galería me XD.jpg|Lavender in George and Fred Weasley shop. Lavender.jpg Lavender_Brown_(HBP_videogame).jpg|Lavender in Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince (Videogame) Lavender-freaking-out.gif|Lavender excited 640px-Lavender_Bown_Hogwarts_Express_1.jpg Lavender_Brown_and_Ron_Weasley.jpg|Lavender and Ron Detrás de escenas thumb|294px|Lavender después de ser mordida. *''Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' (2004): es interpretada por la actriz Jennifer Smith. *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' (2009), Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 (2010) y Parte 2 (2011): es interpretada por la actriz Jessica Cave. *En el libro 7 el futuro de Lavender queda incierto pues lo ultimo mencionado de ella es que se movia debilmente lo que intuye que seguia viva. En la pelicula sin embargo el hombre-lobo Fenrir Greyback le muerde y Hermione lo lanza. Sin embargo se puede apreciar que Lavander estava ya muerta. *En Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte parte 1 ella se puede apreciar unos instantes en el expresso de Hogwarts sentada junto a Romilda Vane, Leanne y Cormac McLaggen. *Lavander fue la primera persona en clasificar-se en Gryffindor en el año 1991 *En el libro 6. Harry Potter y el misterio del principe ella no asiste a las clases de pociones sin embargo en la pelicula si lo hace. Apariciones *''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal'' *''Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' (película) *''Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego'' *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' (película) *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' (película) *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2'' (videojuego)thumb *''Lego Harry Potter: Años 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' Enlaces externos *Lavender Brown en elDiccionario.org Notas y referencias en:Lavender Brown fr:Lavande Brown ru:Лаванда Браун fi:Lavender Brown nl:Belinda Broom Categoría:Gryffindors Categoría:Estudiantes de Hogwarts Categoría:Magos Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Atacados por Hombres Lobo Categoría:Novias de Ron Weasley Categoría:Asesinados Categoría:Ejército de Dumbledore Categoría:Sangre Pura